extinct_animalsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Эрлифозавр
Введение= |-|Основное= Кратко (нет) обо мне Привет, я Эрли Эрлифозавр, и я тащусь от палеонтологии (Вот это поворот!), потому вступаю в ваш орден "Динофанов". Я также увлекаюсь различными кинофильмами, мультфильмами, сериалами и играми. Обожаю рисовать и заниматься разного рода творчеством (Даже если это у меня плохо получается). Люблю шутить, даже не так, я ЖИТЬ НЕ МОГУ без шуток, юмора и комедии (и конечно же МЕМЕСОВ). Ещё я очень люблю мобильную игру ДЖУРАСИК ВОРЛД ЗЕ ГЕЙМ (Jurassic world: the Game), и даже сыграл в ней роль самого себя! Я пришёл на это вики, чтобы доказать всем, что палеонтология тоже может быть смешной и весёлой! Это моё призвание! Это то, ради чего я родился на свет! Это моя СУДЬБА! Ах да, с недавних пор я тут имею должность модератора контента (и чата), так что впредь я слежу здесь за порядком, и если вы вдруг обнаружили какие-то вандальные статьи или правки, оскорбительные сообщения в чате — обращайтесь ко мне, ведь я всегда рад помочь (но предупреждаю — банить участников ВНЕ ЧАТА я не могу, потому в этом случае вам прийдётся обращаться к администраторам)! Вики-деятельность На вики я, в основном, делаю мелкие правки, исправляю опечатки, заменяю в статьях дефис ('-') на тире (—') и добавляю категории, планирую переработать парочку статей. Также я занимаюсь созданием шаблонов, которых на моём счету уже 8 (пусть и незначительных). Раньше писал статьи, да и сейчас хочу этим заняться, но я ленивая жопа и всё никак не возьму себя в руки написать хоть какую-то статью но я всё не решаюсь написать хоть какую-то. В основном занимаюсь метапедизмом, общаюсь с другими участниками и принимаю активную роль в жизни ВЖВ, участвую почти во всех конкурсах (но не во всех побеждаю). Дружу со многими участниками вики, как новыми, так и старыми, в том числе с админсоставом. Мечтаю довести статью Jurassic World: The Game до статуса 'хорошей (а может и до избранной). Написал с нуля три хорошие статьи (Платиопозавр, Прионозух и Архегозавр) и одну довёл до статуса избранной (Кампилоцефал). Планирую написать про себя статью на ВиВики. Имею средний опыт работы с HTML, а с CSS и JS не знаком вовсе. Стишок от Тамыча Расцветали сакуры и флоксы... Поплыли цунами над рекой. Выходила на берег ГОДЗИЛЛА На высокий берег на крутой... Планы Вики-проекты * Вымершие животные вики - мой любимый проект. Здесь я проявляю наибольшую активность. Я считаю, что это одна из самых лучших вики в русскоязычном фэндоме. * Динозавры вики — вики моего друга Чжуччи. Имеет схожую с ВЖВ тематику, но статьи в ней исключительно про динозавров. Я имею там статус администратора, который получил по блату. Иногда захожу и правлю её, занимаюсь редактированием CSS. * Ворпасвраиаго вики - Ныне покойная вики... Когда-то я любил на ней пофлудить, но сейчас она убита хэлперами... Но пистолетиазм будет вечно в наших сердцах, и он никогда не умрёт! * The Sims wiki - да, я люблю Sims... И я горжусь этим! Наверное... * Вукипедия - я фанат звёздных войн, потому было бы непростительно не оставить ссылку на эту вики. Да пребудет с вами сила! * Jurassic Park wiki - Добро пожаловать в Парк Юрского периода! Хоть вики и написано на английском языке, но уверяю вас, это очень хорошее вики... И вообще, вы давно должны были выучить этот язык! * Вики Сообщества и Викии вики - я поставил эти два проекта на одно место, потому что у них одна и та же тематика - это вики, посвящённые... вики... В общем, неважно. Я очень часто заглядываю туда и нахожу интересную информацию. * Wikiball вики - интересный вики-проект о ФЭНДОМе в стиле Кантриболз. * Jojo's bizzare wiki - SONO CHI NO SADAME! (It is JoJo reference?) * Grand Theft Wiki - тут даже объяснять ничего не надо... Welcome to San Andreas! I'm CJ from Groove Street... * Википедия (Wikipedia) - я оставил ссылки как на русскоязычную, так и на англоязычную википедию, ведь и той и той я очень часто пользуюсь. Как бы её не хаяли, это очень полезный сайт. По сути это такое же сообщество, что и Вымершие животные вики, да и любой другой проект, но при этом оно более обширное и охватывает все темы сразу, нежели одну конкретную. Хотя стоит признать - корявых статей там много. НЕинтересные факты * 私は日本語を話すことができる。(Перевод: Я умею разговаривать на японском.); * Мои любимые цвета — фиолетовый, жёлтый и нежно-голубой; * Моё любимое время года — каникулы; * Я говорю с британским акцентом; * Тут должен быть какой-то факт, но я его забыл написать; * Земля плоская и это неопровержимо; * Я взламывал пентагон 0 раз; * Я банан на 50%; * Kek — это слово "Lol" на языке орков из игры World of Warcraft; * Я — чемпион по собиранию одноцветного кубика Рубика; * Я на 100% состою из лени; * Я довольно хорошо владею редактором; * Иногда, когда в чате никого нет, я захожу и пишу какой-нибудь бред, который всё равно никто не увидит; * Иллюминаты следят за нами; * Я не 1 и не 2, и не 3, и не 4...; * Мне всегда очень трудно делать выбор; * Если ты делаешь что-то очень хорошо, знай — всегда найдётся азиат, который сделает это лучше тебя; * ФЭНДОМ — наше всё; * Прот + Тамыч = лучший пейринг ФОРЕВЕР!!!; * Если число разделить на ноль, наступит конец света, и вселенная схлопнется; * УДАЛЕНЫ; * Штаны из берёзовой коры действительно существуют; * Люди произошли от ███████; * Кванты — это миниатюрные вселенные, и наша вселенная также является квантом; * Радуга — это межпространственная аномалия, соединяющая параллельные миры между собой; 'Meine Lieblingsartikel '(Мои избранные странницы) Мои статьи Переработанные статьи Остальные * Тема для бреда; * Теги; * Фотошоп; * Для логотипов (ещё для логотиво); * Шрифты; * SCP-1337 - Эрли; * Киберконопля; * Златогрудка_2.0.; * Кое-что...; * Надо...; * Справка:Персональный CSS и JavaScript; * Как оформить ПОЛУЧШЕ нормы свой профиль; * Викиразметка; * Чат (если войдёте в чат по этой ссылке , он откроется в виде страницы, а не в отдельном окне. Удобно); * Jurassic World: The Game; * Дилофозавр; * Эрликозавр; * Участник:Эрлифозавр/Песочница, Участник:Эрлифозавр/Песочница2, Участник:Эрлифозавр/Песочница3, Участник:Эрлифозавр/Песочница4, Участник:Эрлифозавр/Песочница5, Участник:Эрлифозавр/Песочница6, Участник:Эрлифозавр/Песочница7. |-|Всякое= Цитаты на все случаи жизни Здесь собраны наиболее примечательные (я бы даже сказал Легендарные) цитаты, которые должен знать каждый (изначальная пунктуация каждой фразы сохранена). Просьба не расценивать данные цитаты за оскорбления, я не имею желания кого-либо обидеть или выставить в плохом свете. Просто я собрал цитаты, которые мне запомнились больше всего (и заметьте, я не написал их авторов). Вот, собственно говоря, сами цитаты: Краткая характеристика участников ВЖВ *15px Степан Вдовиченко — основатель вики и единственный бюрократ, а также участник с самым большим количеством правок и очков достижений. И нет, он не вдовец; *15px Тамаран — за время своего появления на вики написал дофига статей-статусников, но наиболее известен тем, что меняет аватарки со скоростью звука. Главный анимешник на вики, но до отаку пока не дорос (да и вряд ли дорастёт xD); *15px Любитель Динозавров — один из самых спокойных участников этой вики (если не самый), хорошо разбирается в оформлении статей. Как ни странно, любит трилобитов; *15px Андрей Станиславович — ранее очень активный участник, внёсший большой вклад в развитие вики, но сейчас он на пенсии. Кстати, его рост — 178 см; *15px Эрлифозавр — собственно говоря, я сам. Местный любитель пошутить, ранее болевший счетитом и значкоманией. Крайне ленивое существо, которое вот уже больше месяца не может доработать статью; *15px Белохвостик — подтверждённый иллюминат, по роду деятельности — категорщик. Когда-то давно, в незапамятные времена был админом, но сейчас понижен до модератора обсуждений; *15px Viggo Jackson — интроверт, который когда-то переехал в Википедию, но потом вернулся. Некоторые существа считают его занудой, тем не менее, он обладает репутацией хорошего и грамотного участника. По национальности — дейноних; *15px Liptiktidium — школьник (как и, наверное, большинство других участников), любящий лепить из пластилина. Помимо лепки интересуется рисованием; *15px Трудон — если вам удалось лично с ним поговорить — вы большой везунчик, ведь он почти никогда не проявляет активность. Наиболее известен своим умением рисовать, а потому является главным художником на вики; *15px Zhuchengtyrannus — участник, любящий аниме «Токийский гуль». Ненавидит троллей, любит рисовать. Особый любитель поболтать в чате, а также истинный оффтопер; *Протовихенвенатор — многими любимая и уважаемая участница. В последнее время снизила активность, впрочем, она всё ещё появляется на вики (как правило по утрам). Обозначения *15px — администраторы. *15px — модераторы. |-|Юзербоксы= |-|Мой язык= Слова и выражения Слова Выражения Имена и названия |-|Музыка= Из ДжоДжо: |-|Галерея= Изображения со мной Juvienile Erliphosaurus.jpg|Это я в молодости. Adult Erliphosaurus.jpg|А это я сейчас. Cool Erliphosaurus by nutkasecreates.jpg|Просто крутой арт меня. Cartoon Erliphosaurus by wikkdatstick.jpg|Это я в более мультяшном стиле. Erliphosaurus and Owen Grady by Daniel Wing zero.jpg|Я и Оуэн Грэйди. Если честно, мой размер тут немного преувеличен. Erliphosaurus face by mr._democraft 240.jpg|Мой портретик. Realistic Erliphosaurus by catergatewood.jpg|Более реалистичная версия меня. Немного жутковатая... Erliphosaurus.jpg|Я, когда доволен (а точнее, когда мне дали покушать) Эрлифозавр.png|Я в стиле "Кантриболз" Чего, блин.jpeg|Да, это я и маленькие пони... Даже не спрашивайте, кто и зачем это сделал... Эрлич.jpg|Я в игре SPORE (Спасибо Тамарану за создание существа) Снимок экрана.png|Эрлифозаврик:))) (Спасибо Протовихенвенатор за создание этого милашки) Dfd.png|Когда на ВЖВ напали вандалы... (Тоже Прот) Erliphosaurus (Jurassic World The Game).jpg|Я в игре Jurassic World: The Game Erliphosaurus_(Attack).gif|В АТАКУ!!! РИКАРДО ЭРЛИ.jpg|РИКАРДО ЭРЛОС!!! Дон Эрлионе (Крёстный Эрли).jpg|Дон Эрлито Эрлионе (Крёстный Эрли) RESIDENT ERLI.jpg|RESIDENT ERLI (игра уже в разработке, ждите...) Эрлибамбони.jpg|Тут даже объяснять ничего не надо Мои аватарки Erliphosaurus (Normal).jpg|Моя обычная аватарка Erliphosaurus (Happy_New_Year).jpg|Моя новогодняя аватарка Erliphosaurus (Birthday).jpg|Моя аватарка на День Рождения Erliphosaurus (1st April).jpg|Моя аватарка на 1 Апреля Erliphosaurus (Helloween).jpg|Моя хеллоуиновская аватарка Erliphosaurus (Love).jpg|Моя аватарка на День Святого Валентина Erliphosaurus (Archeology Day).jpg|Моя аватарка на День Археолога Erliphosaurus (MEM).jpg|Моя аватарка в честь участия во Втором Конкурсе мемов Erliphosaurus (MEME Sad).jpg|Моя аватарка в честь конца Второго Конкурса мемов Erliphosaurus (POSOMNRI ETO).jpg|Я ПОД ВОЗДЕЙСТВИЕМ КИБЕРКОНОПЛИ И ПИВА МИЛКИ ВЭЙ!!! (Шуточная аватарка) Вам повестка из военкомата!.jpg|Вам повестка из военкомата! (Шуточная аватарка) Erliphosaurus (ШМЭРЛИ).png|ВЖВ в двух словах — Шмэрли (Шуточная аватарка) Suruasohpilre (ERROR).jpg|XJiYFD P[08ba gfe ;l 9aq3p90r f932r4uixz;p 0--=909* ERROR Мои мемы Мем про слонов.png|Мем про слонов Мем про вымирание.png|Мем про вымирание Мем про администраторов.png|Мем про администраторов Когда завтра в школу.png|Мем про плохое настроение Шоколадно-алкогольные напитки ПИВО МИЛКИ_ВЭЙ.jpg|ПИВО МИЛКИ ВЕЙ!!! ВОДКА МАРС.jpg|ВОДКА МАРС!!! ВИСКИ М&M'S.jpg|ВИСКИ М&M's!!! КВАС БАУНТИ.jpg|КВАС БАУНТИ!!! КОНЬЯК СКИТЛС.jpg|КОНЬЯК СКИТЛС!!! РОМ СНИКЕРС.jpg|РОМ СНИКЕРС!!! ТЕККИЛА ТВИКС.png|ТЕКИЛА ТВИКС!!! Палеоарты (и не только) 61fuxKHSPrL.jpg|Чаохузавр (с огроменными глазищами) Дикранур.png|Красивый дикранур Very cute Compsoghathus.jpg|Очень милый компсогнатик, прям МИ-МИ-МИ! Helicoprion COOL.jpg|Крутой геликоприон. Но всё равно странный Ultra-Ceratosaurus.jpg|Арт неизвестного динозавра. По видимому, это какой-то мутант Monster Dinosaur.jpg|(⊙_⊙)... Cool_Yudon by NutkaseCreates.jpg|Ещё один крутой арт, на этот раз с юдоном Super Tyrannosarus.jpg|Брутальный тираннозавр с шипами Dilophosaurus rex.jpg|Дилофозавр рекс Карнотавр.png|Карнотавр Милый карнотавр.jpg|Очень милый карнотавр Тираннозавр и орнитомимиды.jpg|Тираннозавр и орнитомимиды Allosaurus and infant by fredthedinosaurman-d9vixe0.jpg|Аллозавр Prio.jpg|Прионозух — король амфибий Hibbertopterus-reconstruction.png|Гиббертоптер Брахиоптерик.png|Брахиоптер Titanosaurus big.jpg|Огромные патаготитаны Arctic tyrant nanuqsaurus hoglundi by microcosmicecology-d7jwv4o.jpg|Нанукзавр — полярный тираннозаврид Вики Новогодний постер 2019.jpg|Новогодний постер 2019 Прочее Erliphosaurus (PNG)-0.png|"Каркас" для создания аватарок ХЕХ.jpg|ХЕХ Новый год.jpg|Если бы Санта использовал вместо оленей динозавра... СУПЕРГИБРИД ВСЕМ ГИБРИДАМ ГИБРИД.jpg|Вот это гибрид... Не гибрид, а гибридище! 1478260007164044226.jpg|Спинотюлень) 587978982830280.jpg|Терезинокрот... Nyansaurus aegyptiacus by osmatar-d81ah7c.jpg|Нянозавр... НЯНЯНЯНЯНЯНЯНЯНЯНЯ!!! АРХЕОПТЕРИКС.jpg|Кто ты на этой картинке: Весёлый жаворонок, умная сова или задолбавшийся археоптерикс? Vertigo (Primal Rage).jpg|Вертиго из игры Primal Rage Realistic Vertigo.png|Реалистичная фигурка Вертиго Godzilla & Shin Godzilla.jpg|Если бы Годзилла и Шин Годзилла встретились Groove 4 life.jpg|Grove 4 life Pillar men.gif|'ПИЛЛАРМЭНЫ' (Люди из колонн) |-|Мем-отряд=